l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Al-Hazaad
Al-Hazaad, the Twice Exalted, Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 109 was a gaijin sahir, khadi, and the Qolat Master Roc during the Clan War. Appearance His bearded face and wide brown eyes marked al-Hazaad as a gaijin. He dressed the clothes of his native land, as turban, wide shases and a scimitar tucked in his belt. Merchant's Guide to Rokugan, p. 96 Qolat Medinaat al-Salaam was the native city of al-Hazaad, and the Qolat took him for his insight and ruthlessness. Merchant's Guide to Rokugan, p. 95 Khadi Al-Hazaad became a heartless Khadi, and joined the Qadi, as one of the feared enforced of the Immortal Caliph Hanan Talibah. Founder of his Merchant House Al-Hazaad elevated his family, House Hazaad, as one of the Houses of Dahab in the early 12th century, through bribery, blackmail, and brashness. Hanan allowed the House Hazaad to have sahir, even if they were not Khadi. The magic practitioners joined the Housed to be allowed to learn magic. Seeking Adnan When the Senpet Empire was allied with the Caliph, he used the Senpet warriors for his duties. In 1130 Al-Hazaad was sent to catch a tomb scavenger known as the Robber. The Tale of the Robber and the Caliph (Rulebook Story, LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant), by Patrick Kapera Senpet The General Abresax was the commander of the Senpet guard in the city. They were used as enforced of the Caliph's law alongside with her khadi. Al-Hazaad was under the command of the Caliph's connection with the Senpet, Ghiyath. In 1130 he guided the Caliph's spokeman to the Senpet embassy over a Flying Carpet. They met the courtesan Asori, who was told that Abresax had to assemble his forces to follow the Caliph orders. The Senpet, by Patrick Kapera Rokugan When he was uncovered he had to flee to Rokugan, using a Flying Carpet. He flew to Rokugan from the Burning Sands with his servant, al-Rashid, Time of the Void, p. 113 reaching the Hidden Temple and demanding sanctuary there. Agents were trained by him in the customs of the Burning Sands, and Senpet technology was used to make new kolat tools. He became the strong link between the Qolat and the Kolat and earned his postion as a Kolat Master. When he returned to the Burning Sands he brought the ronin Dairya with him so that Dairya could consult the Scorpion Clan about the disappearance of Toturi I. Gohei's death Matsu Gohei had escorted the Scorpion Clan to the Burning Sands, but the Lion was executed by the Senpet. Death of the Butcher (LBS - The Awakening flavor) When Al-Hazaad went again to Rokugan he lied about the final fate of Gohei. He returned the Gohei's Daisho and told the Butcher had died with honor. Gohei's Daisho (Honor Bound flavor) Hidden Temple In 1132 al-Hazaad was at the Hidden Temple with the rest of the masters and the kidnapped Doji Shizue. They were surveying the events of the Assault on Otosan Uchi, through the Oni's Eye manipulated by the Qolat himself and his gaijin words. Rulebook Story (Ambition's Debt) Family Ruqayah was the half-rokugani daughter of al-Hazaad and another former Kolat master. She succeeded her father as Master Roc. Way of the Ninja, p. 47 See also * al-Hazaad/Meta External Links * al-Hazaad (LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart) * al-Hazaad (Time of the Void) Category:Kolat Masters Category:Qolat Masters Category:Dahabi Members